1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a signal quality measuring apparatus for a WiBro (Wireless Broadband) system and a method thereof and, more particularly, to a signal quality measuring apparatus for a WiBro system and a method thereof, which are capable of measuring the quality of a WiBro signal received from each base station of the WiBro system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a base station-based data communication system of current wireless communication systems, such as a cellular system, the necessity for a signal quality measuring apparatus, used in the maintenance and repair of the base station, is urgent because it is directly related to service quality. However, in the case of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, which belongs to several cellular systems and has already been successfully commercialized, a measuring apparatus capable of measuring the signal quality of neighboring base stations in a wireless environment has already been marketed. Furthermore, for a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system and a CDMA 2000 system, signal quality measuring apparatuses have already been developed in accordance with the CDMA standards.
In contrast, in the case of an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system, which is a wireless communication technique that has become as widely known as the CDMA system, the implementation of the OFDM system in a cellular system has been somewhat delayed compared to the CDMA system. Recently, the Korean WiBro system has been taking the first steps toward the commercialization of the WiBro system.
Therefore, to efficiently plan the cells of the WiBro system, it is necessary to develop a signal quality measuring apparatus capable of measuring the quality of a WiBro signal received from each base station of the WiBro system. However, such a signal quality measuring apparatus has not been developed to date.